Keep the Home Fires Burning
Keep the Home Fires Burning is the second episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired April 8, 2016 on Syfy. Synopsis Wynonna attracts some unwanted attention after returning to Purgatory; at the same time, she struggles to keep her impetuous nature in check while trying to conform to the rules imposed by the Black Badge Division. In other happenings, drifter Henry makes a deal he may not be able to honor. Plot Wynonna is tasked with a solo mission to take down the Revenant known as Red, who was complicit in the killing of her father. He's mingling at a club — if biting off women's fingers is the new mingling. Though Wynonna gets some blows in, and makes a huge scene, the handgun Deputy Marshall Dolls issues her is ineffective when it comes to Revenants, proving that only Peacemaker is of any good. The demons escape unscathed. In need of some firepower, Dolls and Wynonna trip to a remote field with a cache of automatic weapons to see which can come close to Peacemaker's effectiveness. Dolls takes this opportunity to impress upon Wynonna the importance of being discreet when neutralizing the Revenant threat, in order to keep the public in the dark. A lot of talk could lead to a scandal, which could then lead Dolls' higher-ups to wipe Purgatory off the map completely. Later, Red winds up at Shorty's where Waverly works, and it's there he aims to wrestle Peacemaker from Wynonna. But when he gets the gun in his palm, the thing burns his hand and he is forced to drop it. Wynonna picks up Peacemaker, and aims it between Red's eyes and sends Red back to hell. Later, Waverly is seen trying to fix a beer dispenser in Shorty's, a new Purgatory police officer comes into the bar to introduce herself to the bartender. Waverly tries to dry her shirt since beer from the beer dispenser sprayed beer on her shirt, but realises that her shirt is too wet, so she changes her shirt. While changing, Waverly gets stuck with her shirt, she asks the Officer to help her to change her shirt. After changing, Waverly owes Nicole a favour, Nicole ask Waverly if she could buy her coffee tonight, but Waverly firmly states that she is in a relationship with a boy-man, so the Officer leaves her card for Waverly, and Waverly learns that the Officer's name is Nicole Haught. When the Revenant boss man Bobo Del Rey hears of how Red was vanquished at the hands of Wynonna and the unforgiving barrel of Peacemaker, he resolves to hire the Shadow Assassin Jim "Killer" Miller to take down the Earps. Meanwhile, Doc, uncharacteristically disguised in street clothes, goes snooping around Waverly's apartment looking for whatever Earp good he can get his hands on to appease Bobo. After finding a small roster of the undead outlaws, he's interrupted by Wynonna, who dropped in to find her sister. Instead Wynonna gets in a bit of a shoot out with Doc, who looks like a regular burglar. Doc's a quick draw, and shoots the Peacemaker out of Wynonna's hands before she can connect. In order to beckon the Shadow Assassin, and get in Bobo's good graces, Doc offers up a blood sample. Throwing the booklet of outlaws' names into the Shadow Assassin's lair successfully calls him forth. He's a shrouded, tall character with beady eyes that shine like candle flames. In a word, creepy. But there's a caveat: because the booklet was technically Waverly's property, the Shadow Assassin is headed for her. After doing some mystical digging, Dolls learns that the Earp Homestead was built on a bedrock of mineral that tends to attract evil, and that somewhere on the property is a special talisman that could come in handy in warding off Revenants. When Wynonna tells him that the sky over the house has gone dark, Dolls closes his books and hightails it over to her. While memories of burying the talisman come back to Waverly, a strange presence descends upon them, and Wynonna tells her sister to go inside. The Shadow Assassin has arrived, living up to his name; and into one of his shadows went Peacemaker, the last place it should be. Wynonna and Waverly go out to the pet cemetery to dig up the talisman when Dolls arrives, having retrieved Peacemaker from out the shadows. While Killer Jim is occupied with mistakenly trying to kill Waverly, Wynonna shoots him from behind before shooting him. Levi the Revenant, who's always lurking around trying to spot the action, tries to get his hands on the dug-up talisman. But Dolls wallops him good. Instead of killing him, Wynonna sends Levi back to the Revenant camp with a message: she's going to "blow them all to hell." When Doc returns to camp, Bobo initiates him into the Revenant fold. But first, he must hand down punishment on Levi, who has failed them all. Doc ties Levi to a wheel across the Ghost River Triangle line, a line that basically roasts him from the inside out. This proves Doc is loyal to the Revenant cause. In exchange, Bobo promises to get Doc what he desires: The woman that "changed" him. But who is that? Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Greg Lawson as Sheriff Nedley * Natascha Girgis as Gus McCready * Dylan Koroll as Champ Hardy * Peter Skagen as Shorty * Stephen R. Hart as Jim Miller * Christian Goutsis as Levi * Sasha Barry as Bethany * David Haysom as Red Trivia * The title makes reference to the British patriotic song, Keep the Home-Fires Burning ('Till the Boys Come Home) by Ivor Novello and Lena Guilbert Ford. * During a conversation at the Homestead Dolls asks how old Wynonna and Waverly were when the Homestead was attacked. They replied with (Wynonna) 12 and (Waverly) 6. But this means that the death dates on record of Ward and Willa Earp are incorrect. In 2000, when the attack reportedly happened they would have actually been (Wynonna) 10 and (Waverly) 4 if they still remain 6 years apart. Media Images 102still 001.jpg 102still 002.jpg 102still 003.jpg 102still 004.jpg 102still 005.jpg 102still 006.jpg 102still 007.jpg 102still 008.jpg 102still 009.jpg 102still 010.jpg 102still 011.jpg 102still 012.jpg 102still 013.jpg 102still 014.jpg 102still 015.jpg 102still 016.jpg 102still 017.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Episode 102 SYFY fr:Nourrir le feu Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes